The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 04Sep
00:21:44 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 00:32:44 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 01:08:58 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 02:00:44 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 02:03:32 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 02:13:11 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 02:29:44 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 02:32:19 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 02:53:40 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 02:53:56 <Гаруст> Эх, пррриветик бот =/ 02:56:19 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 03:06:04 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 03:12:25 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 03:19:50 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 04:41:41 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 05:19:48 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 06:54:07 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 07:27:30 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 07:42:06 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 08:32:05 -!- Sieglinda has joined Special:Chat 08:33:08 -!- Sieglinda has left Special:Chat 08:48:15 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 10:56:54 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 11:04:11 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 11:12:09 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 11:45:28 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 11:51:23 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 11:52:12 Ghbdtn 11:52:22 Гхпхт. 11:52:48 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 11:53:19 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 11:54:00 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 11:54:12 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 11:55:20 <Чай_Липтон> o/ 11:59:02 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 11:59:04 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 11:59:16 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 12:06:03 Привет, Гарруст 12:06:30 Guten Tag 12:06:30 https://youtu.be/HtjSS5FmQc0?t=19m4s 12:08:12 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 12:12:02 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 12:12:21 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 12:15:33 -!- Какаракатица has joined Special:Chat 12:15:39 <Какаракатица> Алоха, камрады. 12:16:02 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 12:16:14 <Какаракатица> Как дела? 12:17:10 <Гаруст> Норррмальненько, Эша Прайма выбил... 12:17:19 <Гаруст> Если ты не понимаешь о чём я... 12:17:38 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 12:17:43 Салютто. 12:17:49 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 12:18:43 Что это? Омар на аве? 12:19:26 <Гаруст> Некроссс... 12:19:30 Всем так интересна эта аватарка... :) 12:19:39 <Гаруст> ты* 12:19:40 <Гаруст> Угу... 12:19:41 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 12:19:51 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 12:19:59 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 12:20:13 Привет всемos! 12:20:45 Гаруст, что за Эш Прайм? 12:20:51 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 12:20:57 <Гаруст> Прайм версия Эша... 12:21:07 <Гаруст> Дополнительные аксессуары... 12:21:15 <Гаруст> По другому выглядит. золотая отделка... 12:21:18 <Какаракатица> Твою же варежку. Потерял Лидию. 12:21:21 <Гаруст> выглядит,* 12:21:37 <Гаруст> Возможность активировать Шары Смерти... 12:22:07 <Гаруст> На 75 больше щитов... 12:22:24 <Какаракатица> А почему ты пишешь на конце многоточия? Причем всегда. 12:22:39 <Гаруст> На 85 больше брони... 12:22:42 <Гаруст> Хочу... 12:22:55 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 12:22:58 Потому, что Гаррруст... 12:22:58 <Гаруст> И скорость бега больше на 0,05... 12:23:13 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 12:23:23 Наверное, хорошая вещь, да? 12:23:37 Это откуда вообще? 12:23:43 <Какаракатица> А вы про что? 12:23:46 <Гаруст> Да, вполне... 12:23:50 <Гаруст> Плюс он красивы... 12:23:59 <Гаруст> И выбить его не легко.. 12:24:04 <Гаруст> Warframe... 12:24:44 <Гаруст> Я на вики посвященной этому сижу как раз... 12:25:14 Никто не подскажет, как вынять скальпель из пациента, при условии, что рука у меня не сгинается? 12:25:22 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 12:25:38 <Какаракатица> А я сделал любовную историю с Лидией. 12:25:44 <Гаруст> Зубами... 12:25:48 <Гаруст> Поздравляю... 12:25:54 <Какаракатица> Сначала путешествовал много с Лидией, с ней убил первого Кровавого дракона и Кросиса, потом мы "выпили" в Гарцующей кобыле (посадил за столик, я рядом, поставил бутылки, ожидание на два часа). Потом ещё погулял. Побыли в храме Кинарет, посидели на одной скамейке, слушая проповедника Талоса. Даже ей в инвентарь добавил три разных горноцвета. А сейчас мы с ней в одной повозке добрались до Солитьюда. 12:26:17 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 12:26:35 <Какаракатица> Думаю, её провести на Высокий и подарить ей новый комплект доспехов. А потом, когда я приду в Рифтен и поговорю с Маларом или как его там, то и женюсь на моем хускарле. 12:26:59 <Какаракатица> Как-то так. 12:27:03 А ты еще поженись в праздник. 12:27:23 <Какаракатица> В праздник? 12:27:38 <Гаруст> В днь победы над Алдуином?) 12:27:43 <Гаруст> день* 12:27:48 <Какаракатица> Я 22 лвл. 12:28:08 <Гаруст> Это было бы круто, назначаешь свадьбу и прёшь на Алдуина... 12:28:14 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 12:28:16 <Гаруст> Это проблема разве? о_О 12:28:16 Я про мод Holidays. Довольно хорошо смотрится. 12:28:23 <Какаракатица> Да. Потому что я до него не добрался по сюжету. 12:28:38 <Какаракатица> Я не люблю ставить моды. Особенно на пиратки :3 12:28:39 Кстати, победа над Алдуином там тоже есть. 12:28:48 <Гаруст> И хорошо... 12:28:55 <Гаруст> Но мой Скайрим слишком стар уже... 12:29:37 <Какаракатица> 12:30:27 Пойду я персонажей лепить... 12:31:27 <Какаракатица> Удачи 12:31:40 <Гаруст> Удачки... 12:32:02 Я просто афк, если что. 12:32:08 <Какаракатица> Угу 12:32:18 <Гаруст> Нее, не афк... 12:32:23 <Гаруст> Ты ухооодииишшшь... 12:32:36 Я остааааюсь... 12:32:43 <Гаруст> Иззз заааа того как на тееебя дейссствуееет мой ссстиииль писсссьма... 12:32:57 Ддда... 12:33:31 <Гаруст> Ниииеиииыыыиееетттттт.... 12:34:18 Гаруст, не перебарщивай) 12:34:24 Просто добавь нотку изысканности 12:34:59 "Просто долый воды" - та самая реклама. 12:37:03 -!- Sanskreol has joined Special:Chat 12:37:22 Привет, Санскритол. 12:37:30 привет ) 12:37:46 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 12:38:20 так, заглянул решил чем в чатике балуются XD 12:39:52 Печеньками. 12:41:21 с ванилью? ) 12:41:36 С помидором. 12:41:57 а почему не с арбузом? 12:42:21 Что есть, то и едим. В рандомном порядке. 12:42:25 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 12:46:11 -!- Sanskreol has left Special:Chat 12:46:41 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 12:48:12 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 12:54:17 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 12:55:01 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 12:55:05 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 12:55:58 Привет 12:57:15 Алло? 12:57:31 <Гаруст> Нуу, пррривет... 12:58:30 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 13:00:00 Алло 13:00:00 Привет. 13:00:29 Там глюк с Thieves Guild-ом поиски, как искать Эрикурь? 13:01:03 Erikur? 13:01:11 В Солитуде он, в Синем Дворце, если я правильно понял тебя 13:02:48 Да ну, спасибо 13:02:56 -!- Лист has joined Special:Chat 13:02:59 <Лист> Ребята 13:03:01 <Лист> Нужна помощь 13:03:09 <Гаруст> Тебе кажется... 13:03:30 <Лист> Очень давно брал с собой собаку, она потерялась, а другую взять не могу, говорят что уже есть. 13:03:42 <Лист> Какой коммандой отчистить слот животного? 13:03:43 я американец. 13:03:45 <Гаруст> Консссоль... 13:03:52 <Лист> >Какой коммандой отчистить слот животного? 13:03:57 <Гаруст> Оно в соответствующей статье... 13:04:05 <Гаруст> Есссть... 13:04:09 <Гаруст> Ууууаааууу... 13:08:09 <Гаруст> Шибук... 13:08:26 >_> 13:10:07 <Гаруст> Потому что Рашма любит нас всссех... 13:13:27 -!- Лист has joined Special:Chat 13:13:33 <Лист> set playerfollowercount to 0 Не работает. 13:13:55 <Гаруст> pet а не fallower... 13:14:44 <Лист> Спасибо 13:15:16 <Лист> Но все равно не помогает. 13:15:41 <Гаруст> Тогда невозможно тебе помочь... 13:16:41 <Гаруст> Ну есть конечно вариант что твой спутник это Мико, тогда можешь его к себе портануть... 13:16:41 А что за псина? 13:17:11 <Лист> Уженашёл 13:17:14 <Лист> Set PlayerAnimalCount to 0 13:17:20 <Лист> Если-бы был Мико - я бы сам решил. 13:17:21 <Гаруст> Ну и воть... 13:17:25 <Лист> Уже нашёл комманду. 13:17:28 <Гаруст> Ну мало ли... 13:17:34 <Гаруст> Я давно их читал сам... 13:17:46 <Гаруст> Спутал pet и animal... 13:23:25 <Гаруст> Бот, без них было веселее, да? :З 13:25:30 Гаруст; =^-^= 13:36:42 <Гаруст> Ну так наедине со мной он бегал туда сюда и т. п. ... 13:38:42 <Гаруст> Просто я ему нравляюсь а вы нет... 13:41:47 Я бы тоже бегал, останься я наедине с огромным кальмароподобным существом) 13:43:13 <Гаруст> Что сказать? Я умею пугать... 13:43:17 <Гаруст> Даже программу... 13:51:07 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 13:51:14 Здесь 13:53:24 <Гаруст> Поздравляю :З 13:57:48 =^-^= 13:59:02 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 13:59:47 * Ralvz'jeshka_Shakaraph кушает sweeeeeeetroooooooooll 14:00:22 Кто украл мой сладкий рулет... 14:00:43 <Гаруст> Страж... 14:01:54 <_< 14:02:26 * Ralvz'jeshka_Shakaraph скрывает 14:06:38 * Hasser ищет рулет 14:06:58 <Гаруст> А я один не умею так писать :D 14:09:03 * Cheremil говорит Гарусту, что нужно написать перед сообщением 14:09:06 * Ralvz'jeshka_Shakaraph животник рычает 14:09:20 -!- Snowguard has joined Special:Chat 14:09:41 -!- DiamondProx1 has joined Special:Chat 14:09:42 * Гаруст 7... 14:09:48 <Гаруст> Проканало... 14:09:54 Пацаны,у меня короче скайрим лицензия 14:10:00 Могу установить еще пиратку 14:10:03 ? 14:10:03 Живот 14:10:05 У меня тоже лиценция 14:10:06 * Гаруст в шоке... 14:10:13 А, да, конечно 14:10:18 <Гаруст> Можно несколько лицензий поставить... 14:10:39 Да нет 14:10:45 Мне именно пиратка нужна 14:10:51 dlc хочу 14:10:55 платить 500 рублей не вариант 14:11:02 Ну так могу? 14:11:05 Я не уверен, что лаунчер адекватно будет воспринимать, но попробуй 14:11:12 ну ладно 14:11:15 ща попроьую 14:11:32 Лучше переименуй папку с лицейнзией во что-нибудь, а её именем назови папку с пираткой 14:11:38 Тогда точно нормально будет 14:12:23 Я на другой диск установил 14:12:25 Так норм? 14:12:56 <Гаруст> У меня так вообще 3 Вегаса =-= 14:14:20 Не, вряд ли. Но может быть. 14:15:00 По-моему, в настройках пользвателя забивается папка, в которую установлен Скайрим, и это делается при первой установке 14:15:32 То есть, если поставить новый, не удаляя старого, то при попытке запустить его 14:15:43 А, кому я всё это пишу 14:16:56 <Гаруст> Я лично могу свободно пользоваться одним из трёх Вегасов... 14:17:14 <Гаруст> Сохранения общии и только... 14:17:25 <Гаруст> Мастер файлы свои... 14:18:10 Nowei 14:18:17 -!- DiamondProx1 has joined Special:Chat 14:18:42 Да я тут сорян 14:18:43 Ничанйо вышел 14:18:56 Ну ща посмотрим 14:19:05 8 минут осталось установить 14:19:07 молимся 14:19:12 хотя это же стим 14:19:20 не пропадет же от туда сохраненя 14:19:31 Не, там Стим-клауд. 14:19:35 Не пропадут 14:19:39 Ну вот 14:19:46 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 14:24:22 Все ща direx обновлю 14:24:33 directx 14:25:13 усее 14:25:35 походу не прокатило 14:25:36 * Гаруст ест мозззгии... 14:25:43 приятного аппетита 14:26:24 * Гаруст говорит ссспассибоо... 14:32:12 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 14:32:16 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 14:32:20 * Гаруст всё ещё хочет убивать... 14:32:46 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 14:33:17 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 14:33:17 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 14:34:13 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 14:35:13 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:35:27 :o/ 14:35:30 <Гаруст> Пррривет человек... 14:35:56 Человек? Я кот-ловек 14:36:26 Эм... 14:36:34 Круз, ты что ль? 14:36:34 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 14:36:38 Meowmeowmeowmeowmeow 14:36:54 <Гаруст> так я Крузу... 14:36:56 <Гаруст> Так* 14:36:57 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:36:59 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:37:02 . 14:37:22 <Гаруст> Тебя и так спалили :D 14:37:32 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 14:37:44 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:37:48 даже не отправилось. Попытка номер 2... 14:38:10 <Гаруст> Тем более я начинаю чудить, я весь день в чате надине с ботом... 14:38:18 <Гаруст> Ты знаешь что он меня боится? 14:38:18 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 14:38:42 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:38:44 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:38:47 Помимо биты Тарракот тебе и имя вручил?) 14:38:48 Боль. Боль и страдание. Это не интернет. Это улитка, ползущая по толченому стеклу на склоне горы Фудзи... :fu: 14:38:49 <Гаруст> И это даже не мои слова, кажется... 14:38:54 <Гаруст> Я уже забыл =_= 14:39:11 Сноу, да. 14:39:13 <Гаруст> Шибук... 14:39:34 <Гаруст> Ну его ведь как авторское право не зарегестрировали... 14:39:36 <Гаруст> Му ха ха... 14:39:52 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 14:39:52 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 14:40:08 У меня тоже разочарование сплошное. Депрессия. 14:40:24 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 14:40:45 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:40:50 Я продолжаю его дело))) А он, если и вернется, то под ником Шоколад. 14:41:19 Привет, Тарракруз! 14:41:25 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 14:41:35 Думал, что в новом классе будет как в анимешном гареме, а там только одна симпатичная девушка. Боль, печаль, обида. 14:42:07 <Гаруст> Которой ты не нравишься... 14:42:09 <Гаруст> Да? 14:42:34 Не совсем. 14:42:42 Я её не знаю, она меня не знает. 14:42:45 <Гаруст> Она тебя ненавидит? 14:42:48 ... 14:42:56 Вот чего ты такой пессимист? 14:43:12 Просто есть несколько проблем. 14:43:25 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 14:43:26 <Гаруст> Хочет убить? 14:43:29 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:43:38 Moй коы 14:43:40 кот* 14:43:50 :stern: 14:43:59 Like a boss 14:44:05 Привет, Чер. Я таки тарракот. 14:44:08 <Гаруст> Не. это типа не проблема? 14:44:11 Теперь. 14:44:16 <Гаруст> Не,* 14:44:21 Нет, этой проблемы просто нет. 14:44:23 <Гаруст> Или какая то другая проблема? 14:44:25 Да. 14:44:37 <Гаруст> Какая? 14:45:02 * Гаруст считает что он слишком вежлив, становится противно... 14:45:22 Во-первых, я боюсь, во-вторых, мне не хватает смелости, и в-третьих мне страшно. 14:45:50 <Гаруст> Именно... 14:45:54 <Гаруст> Так вссегда... 14:46:11 А пока ты стесняешься... А, ладно, неважно 14:46:16 А ещё она постоянно кучкуется в толпе своих некрасивых подруг. 14:46:25 <Гаруст> так вссегда... 14:46:30 <Гаруст> Так* 14:47:03 <Гаруст> Это лучше чем то что со мной... 14:47:32 Конечно, ты же огромный кальмар, которого даже боты боятся! 14:47:56 <Гаруст> Видите? 14:48:00 Наверное, у меня всё не так уж и плохо. 14:48:18 <Гаруст> Ну ты себя не кромсаешь, радуйся :D 14:49:01 :D :D :D 14:49:06 <Гаруст> А я скучаю по своим ножам, они помогали отвлечься =/ 14:49:20 ... 14:49:54 <Гаруст> Видишь, и всё уже отнюдь не плохо... 14:49:56 Кто-то скучает по одноклассникам, кто-то по лету, но наш Гаруст скучает по своим ножам. 14:50:05 Кто-нибудь о Макс Хедрум знает? 14:50:23 :yao: 14:50:59 "Сука пожалуйста" 14:51:19 <Гаруст> Куда же эти ножи спрятали? =_= 14:51:19 <Гаруст> Тьфу... 14:52:10 <Гаруст> Так что я буду дальше сидеть в печали... 14:53:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV4PjqY4JCc 14:54:33 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 14:54:34 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 14:55:08 Я нашёл новый файл смерти. 15:08:15 <Гаруст> Нее.. 15:08:52 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 15:10:04 Хат Пакец! 15:13:28 :ю <- удивленний человек с уса 15:14:52 -!- Морозный has joined Special:Chat 15:14:56 Гаруст 15:14:57 Гаруст, сделай новый. 15:15:07 В чате похолодало. 15:15:10 :o/ 15:15:19 <Морозный> lol 15:15:31 -!- Нереварин в Акавире has joined Special:Chat 15:15:34 <Морозный> вот на какой ты сменил? 15:15:51 Именно ::D 15:16:20 С любезного разрешения самого Шоколада. 15:17:18 * Ralvz'jeshka_Shakaraph тычет TarrkoT 15:17:30 TarrakoT* 15:17:44 Тут я))) 15:18:19 Кто тут английский знает? 15:18:38 <Гаруст> Я... 15:19:05 Шшака, зочем вызывал? 15:19:19 Ок. Просто любопытен 15:19:31 А-а. Ну ладно. 15:20:30 я американец, так может быть спровить вопрос на лексика или грамматика. 15:21:09 просить* 15:21:39 Можешь перевести на русский "The sky is the limit"? 15:21:44 -!- Lelu02 has left Special:Chat 15:22:01 "Небо Лимит" 15:22:13 ::D 15:22:18 :P 15:22:19 Нет. 15:22:39 Почему? 15:23:01 "Небо предел"? 15:23:07 Потому что перевести идиому с другого языка очень сложно. 15:23:28 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 15:23:38 Не знаю идиоми по-русскый 15:23:40 Небо БЕСпредельно. Все зависит только от тебя. 15:23:44 . 15:23:57 <Гаруст> Я что то не верю что (кое кто) здесь американец... 15:24:14 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 15:24:21 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 15:24:27 <Гаруст> Зачем американцу знать русский язык? :D 15:24:45 I'm American, I've studied Russian for over 3 years, yet haven't had anybody to talk to. 15:25:00 <Гаруст> И чему учишься?) 15:25:09 <Гаруст> Что здесь так хорошо преподают?) 15:25:12 Why is this a problem with so many Russians I meet? 15:25:41 <Гаруст> Мы ленивы... 15:25:41 I simply came here to talk with you guys. 15:25:43 Don't worry, thats ok. 15:26:19 <Гаруст> Это наша суть... 15:26:33 We cannot trust to any person, because there are many trolls may be here. 15:26:36 * Ralvz'jeshka_Shakaraph не шпион 15:26:45 I understand. 15:26:56 I simply come here to practice my Russian. 15:27:48 Это хорошо. 15:28:05 Аву что ли поменять 15:28:08 <Гаруст> Вот по мне это как если простой русский человек начнёт изучать узбекский =-= 15:28:31 Я более-менее знаю английский. Сегодня у меня медленный интернет. А так бы пообщались. 15:28:35 -!- Морозный has left Special:Chat 15:28:56 Русский красив. 15:28:58 <Гаруст> Я вполне знаю английский... 15:29:06 <Гаруст> Могу играть в анлийские игры... 15:29:09 Мне кое-что загрузить надо. Могу потерять сообщения чата и не отвечать некоторое время. 15:29:14 <Гаруст> Читать английские фанфики и т. п. ... 15:29:22 <Гаруст> Переводил некоторые моды... 15:29:32 Шака, приходи почаще. Мне тоже нужна практика английского. 15:29:59 Фангики!? 0_о 15:30:02 EEwww 15:30:48 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 15:30:49 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 15:31:03 Ладно 15:31:07 <Гаруст> Угу, иногда... 15:31:15 XD 15:34:26 Там не причина я учусь русский. Мне предложили свободные урокы из моего соседки. 15:46:51 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 15:47:07 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 15:47:37 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 15:48:04 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 15:49:11 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 15:49:41 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 15:50:44 Ну как бэ здрасти 15:51:08 Приветик Hedgeg 15:51:21 <Гаруст> Ну пррривет... 15:51:44 Какой же я хедгег ) 15:51:47 * Ralvz'jeshka_Shakaraph обнимает его друга 15:52:02 да да при 15:52:32 что-то много дел последнее время 15:52:53 Что-то? 15:53:08 Что что-то что много? 15:53:24 Перешел я в третий класс и так все навалилось 15:53:51 Ужас 15:54:03 XD 15:55:35 Классная заставила решит пять примеров дома за день! За день!!! 15:56:09 Да, не смешно. 15:57:35 много дел 15:57:35 примеров много не бывает) 15:57:59 Они с умножения и 15:58:09 Т9* 16:00:35 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 16:01:11 Давайте все поставим на Авы терминаторов? 16:01:30 <Гаруст> Нет... 16:02:32 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 16:02:40 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 16:03:01 Илита ставит на авы терминаторов 16:03:15 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 16:03:15 Илита не бредит 16:03:47 Это илитный бред 16:04:26 Тойота! 16:06:24 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 16:07:02 Скучно тут у вас 16:07:31 <Гаруст> Так ты пришёл... 16:07:46 Нету тойоты. А Тарракот тут как тут))) 16:07:59 Превед 16:08:12 Ставь терминатора! 16:08:20 Превед, розовый. 16:08:40 Зачем? Мне и с башером хорошо))) 16:08:54 А с терминатором лучше будет 16:09:02 <Гаруст> Удалите его,а? 16:09:16 <Гаруст> Он этими Терминаторами уже.... 16:09:23 Ой всё. 16:09:30 <Гаруст> А то я покажу как это выглядит... 16:09:36 <Гаруст> И вам не понравится ;) 16:09:41 Я не гордый, сам уйду 16:09:52 <Гаруст> :D 16:10:00 <Гаруст> Мои тонкие намёки сработали... 16:12:58 Ну а что? Как ни зайду, все молчат. 16:13:09 -!- Hasser has joined Special:Chat 16:13:11 Тут хоть терминаторы... 16:13:58 Это начинает раздражать 16:13:59 A man walks into a bar, and it really hurts... 16:14:28 <Гаруст> Так я ведь сказал, ты не вовремя зашёл, мы вполне болтали до твоего прихода ;) 16:14:35 Да и вообще, Тарракоту нужно же все таки кому-то предупреждения выписывать 16:14:48 Хд 16:16:20 Веселите меня 16:16:41 <Гаруст> Нет... 16:17:12 <Гаруст> Потому что розовый кошмарррный цвет... 16:17:36 * Гаруст считает что есть только один цвет - красный... 16:17:43 Ты знаешь, кто у меня на аве?) 16:18:21 <Гаруст> Ну ты ведь не знаешь кто у меня ;0 16:18:34 <Гаруст> А честно - мне не интересссно, цвет всё поррртит... 16:18:37 <Гаруст> ;)* 16:18:51 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 16:19:24 Знаю, но не скажу. Вот так вот 16:19:31 Ой Лол 16:20:06 <Гаруст> Кооонечно, зззнаешшшь (сарказм)... 16:20:41 Crrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzy слова 16:21:14 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 16:21:17 <Гаруст> Это фоя фишшшка, я как некоторррые ззздесссь говорят "рептилоид" ;) 16:21:30 <Гаруст> Или арргонианин... 16:21:35 <Гаруст> Или пррросто ящеррр... 16:21:42 Дыа. 16:21:57 <Гаруст> Докажи... 16:22:00 <Гаруст> Намекни... 16:22:09 <Гаруст> Используй что то из данного пространства... 16:22:48 Я понял! У тебя на аве рептилоид 16:22:54 <Гаруст> Ниет... 16:23:34 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 16:23:41 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 16:23:42 Отпрыск Хермеуса? 16:23:54 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 16:23:55 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 16:23:55 <Гаруст> Мимо... 16:24:00 <Гаруст> Не зззнаешшь таки... 16:24:08 <Гаруст> Хотя я особо и не надеялся... 16:24:20 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has left Special:Chat 16:24:20 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 16:24:54 Просто я *я бы сказал кто я, но это слово здесь запрещено* 16:25:39 Сэп бичез 16:25:40 Это ты! 16:26:19 :о 16:26:36 Я ящеру 16:26:38 Хд 16:27:43 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 16:28:12 <Гаруст> Ниет... 16:28:26 <Гаруст> Хотя, типа того, но нужно точнее... 16:28:42 Гаруст 16:29:06 <Гаруст> Ниет... 16:29:08 <Гаруст> Не так... 16:29:19 Тсураг. 16:30:09 Сдаюсь 16:30:25 <Гаруст> Некрос... 16:30:58 Мертвечина какая-то 16:31:25 <Гаруст> Типа того... 16:31:47 Ты некромант или некрофил? Гык гык 16:32:00 <Гаруст> Ты некрофоб что ли? 16:32:17 Нет Лол 16:32:42 -!- Mr Розовый has joined Special:Chat 16:34:23 Ох... Я до этого момента думал, что у нереварина на аве диск 16:37:18 Скучно тут у вас2 16:38:14 -!- Mr Розовый has left Special:Chat 16:41:12 <Гаруст> Тусовка пошла! :З 16:44:29 Сейчас вообще грустнота будет. 16:51:13 -!- Tazis has joined Special:Chat 16:51:23 Добрый день, мальчики и девочки :) 16:54:55 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 16:55:03 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 16:59:34 <Гаруст> Нуу, пррривет... 17:04:37 Вижу тут никого нету 17:04:42 :с 17:08:02 <Гаруст> Да, никого... 17:13:12 Ну я тут. Перманентно. 17:13:33 Я Тарракот Шредингера. Я есть, но меня нет. 17:14:12 Я всего лишь ваш сон. Я вам снюсь. Вам все это снится. 17:15:47 <Гаруст> Неть. я тут чаще... 17:15:51 <Гаруст> Неть,* 17:16:18 Запяточка. 17:18:01 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 17:18:56 -!- Tazis has left Special:Chat 17:23:59 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 17:24:01 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:24:16 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:24:46 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 17:25:04 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:25:34 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:25:37 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:31:55 -!- Tazis has joined Special:Chat 17:35:03 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 17:37:01 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:58 -!- Tazis has left Special:Chat 17:48:02 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 17:48:26 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:48:31 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 17:56:22 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 18:02:57 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 18:11:26 -!- Ralvz'jeshka Shakaraph has joined Special:Chat 18:16:01 <Гаруст> Вы меня одолели :( 18:16:19 <Гаруст> Пойду ссспать... 18:16:45 <Гаруст> Удачки так что... 18:17:10 :\o 18:17:50 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 18:19:45 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:19:53 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:27:46 -!- Karnauh irus has joined Special:Chat 18:29:03 Hello-hello! 18:30:53 Привет-привет, Ириска))) 18:31:07 А я тебя ем. Прямо сейчас))) 18:31:24 вау! неожиданно)) 18:31:44 Хе-хе. Ириски они такие, да. 18:32:19 мы все такие неожиданные^^ 18:32:25 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:32:25 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:32:43 а я дюшес пью)) и варю пельмешки) 18:33:16 Аххх, ты меня сразила! ::D 18:33:33 Мои пельмешки в городе остались( 18:34:07 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:34:33 -!- Acrosteln has joined Special:Chat 18:34:35 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:34:37 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:35:14 ахах)) но не так как вчера) 18:35:22 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:35:22 блин, век помнить буду)))) 18:35:46 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:35:53 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:36:11 :o/ 18:36:18 :o/ 18:36:45 Я смотрю, ники меняются) 18:36:48 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:37:34 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:37:36 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:37:37 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:38:09 Перезапущу-ка я чат. А то Акростелн у меня невидимка))) 18:38:18 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:38:20 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:38:30 :D 18:38:41 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:38:50 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 18:38:56 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 18:38:59 я пришла и люди подтягиваются) как здорово) 18:39:17 Ириски любят всееее))) 18:39:30 Привет всем. 18:39:40 :o/ 18:39:51 Ириски.. Ох как давно я их не ел.. :c 18:39:55 Привет, каджит До'Кеша))) :o/ 18:40:01 "Мои пельмешки в городе остались" 18:40:01 Надо добавить достижение "твои пельмешки в другом замке". 18:40:24 Годная идея) 18:40:49 Квест. 18:41:06 Полторашка мокрая изнутри. Как ее быстро высушить? 18:41:25 взять сухую бутылку 18:41:34 Не годится. 18:41:56 Залить бензином и подпалить. 18:42:01 тогда ничем помочь не могу 18:42:21 переверни вверх дном и жди пока стечет лишняя влага 18:42:21 Ацетона чуть добавить 18:42:26 )0)) 18:42:28 Отойду на 5 минут. Правильный ответ: медленными шаманскими танцами с феном. 18:42:40 Omg..) 18:42:45 не расплавь ее на руки 18:43:38 Прыгать на одной ноге, держа крысу, и говорить "Un ein kvin un kvei ni zau". 100 % работает. Джеки-чан проверял. 18:47:04 Прочитал "не расплавь руки". Долго пробовал. 18:49:55 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 18:49:55 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:50:23 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:50:43 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:51:09 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:52:27 Я мастер на все руки 18:52:44 Я могу поймать рукой пулю эстонского снайпера. 18:53:39 Пфф... Я могу поймать вазу, кота и шкаф. 18:53:44 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 18:54:10 Привет. 18:54:10 :o/ 18:54:33 Няша-Плиззи пришла))) :o/ 18:54:50 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 18:55:11 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:55:43 :o/ 18:56:05 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 18:57:02 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 18:57:03 18:57:04 18:57:45 19:11:05 -!- Acrosteln has joined Special:Chat 19:15:00 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 19:15:38 Шутки про эстонцев появились ещё лет десять назад. 19:21:17 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 19:23:29 -!- КрассиусКурио has joined Special:Chat 19:23:37 <КрассиусКурио> здрасте 19:23:42 <КрассиусКурио> завсегдатаи 19:23:44 <КрассиусКурио> хехе 19:24:29 Откуда вылез? 19:24:51 Здравствуй :o/ 19:25:05 <КрассиусКурио> о сейнт роу 19:25:13 <КрассиусКурио> скорее залез 19:25:33 <КрассиусКурио> Установил скайвинд, а там все нпс голые, но шмот в инвентаре есть у них. Странно... 19:25:42 Чёт падазрительна. 19:25:44 <КрассиусКурио> Привет ТарраКот.. 19:25:52 <КрассиусКурио> Хех, башер о дота 19:26:08 Хех, ты же, наверное, еще не в курсе))) 19:26:10 <КрассиусКурио> Хотя стража одета норм... И дерется норм.. :( 19:26:19 <КрассиусКурио> Не в курсе чего?) 19:26:23 Будешь седьмым, кто попался))) 19:26:32 <КрассиусКурио> Куда? 19:26:43 Посмотри на мою страничку. Я CruiserBK. 19:26:47 Так ведь штаны у стражи. 19:26:54 Вот и самооценка выше. 19:26:57 <КрассиусКурио> Оо.. 19:26:58 Дерутся лучше. 19:27:23 Тарр просто подарил мне свой ник. И передал именную биту - Раечку-буяночку пужать))) 19:27:25 <КрассиусКурио> Стража, как я с корабля на берег сошел, говорит Кто украл твой сладкий рулет?.. 19:27:54 Бэтмен в латексе. 19:27:57 у меня они всегда так говорили 19:28:06 <КрассиусКурио> Понятно )) раечка буяночка хаха 19:28:16 ::D 19:28:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7QKNx29RB0 19:28:26 Lepota. 19:28:31 вкусные пельмешки были))) 19:28:34 <КрассиусКурио> :с блин. Нпс не одетые... Еще бы в одежде были... А то там Ж НПС с телами СББЕ и лицами третих свитков ужс.. 19:29:31 <КрассиусКурио> Даже тот чел, что падает с неба голый... 19:29:35 <КрассиусКурио> Икарус или как там его 19:29:43 А я еще Ирисок притараканил к компу))) 19:29:44 За ДВД же. 19:29:44 <КрассиусКурио> Около Сейда Нин 19:29:53 <КрассиусКурио> А я мармеладок хехе ;) 19:30:41 <КрассиусКурио> Бил бандитов, они голышом от меня убегали... 19:31:14 Голый пистолет. 19:31:21 <КрассиусКурио> :с Может есть патчи правящие этот баг с наготой?.. 19:31:27 хорошо что у меня такой ерунды нет в игре 19:31:35 <КрассиусКурио> Лесли Нильсен... 19:31:41 так бы ухахатывалась до полусмерти от этого)) 19:32:07 <КрассиусКурио> К Кай Кассадесу зашел, он там пьет скууму ... тоже голый.. 19:32:17 <КрассиусКурио> Пати хард в Балморе 19:32:45 <КрассиусКурио> Что странно, Гильдия Бойцов одета норм кстати 19:32:56 <КрассиусКурио> Видимо они одни не пили скууму 19:32:57 мир в котором Адам и Ева не ели змеево яблоко... 19:33:10 <КрассиусКурио> Или прошел дождь из скуумы 19:33:29 <КрассиусКурио> И только закаленные в боях войны не попали под эффект дождя 19:33:32 * TarrakoT ставит всем скумы в этом чате. 19:33:43 * КрассиусКурио выпил скуумы и разделся до гола. 19:33:56 Конфетка не пьет, так что забирай себе второй порцией) 19:33:57 <КрассиусКурио> Ух хорошо! 19:34:10 <КрассиусКурио> А чего это вы все одетые? 19:34:31 Хех, мне анекдот вспомнился. 19:34:44 <КрассиусКурио> Рассказывай 19:34:51 Лс))) 19:35:13 Хитрованы) 19:35:40 <КрассиусКурио> А кто плагин для скайрима устанавливал? 19:35:52 <КрассиусКурио> Enhanced Lights and FX 19:36:40 I 19:36:49 Проблемы были? 19:37:06 <КрассиусКурио> Там есть опция 19:37:13 <КрассиусКурио> The ELFX Enhancer 19:37:24 <КрассиусКурио> Что это такое? 19:38:20 Совместим с любыми модами, которые не затрагивают световые пространства и шаблоны освещения. Также совместим с Climates of Tamriel. При использовании Realistic Colors and Real Nights или интерьеров из Climates of Tamriel данный файл вам не нужен. 19:38:46 <КрассиусКурио> А что он делает?.. 19:39:07 Позволяет другим модам, затрагивающие освещение, работать. 19:39:16 :D 19:39:54 <КрассиусКурио> А вот дым от свечей он 19:39:58 <КрассиусКурио> фпс жрет? 19:40:51 <КрассиусКурио> Мистер, Акростелн, а что случилось с предыдущим котом в капюшоне на аватарке?) 19:41:07 Лол.. Вы такой наблюдательный :D 19:42:03 Опция же эта убирает дым.. Оно сильно не затрагивает фпс. 19:42:18 <КрассиусКурио> я думаю ставить или нет дым.. 19:42:20 *она, оно.. 19:42:29 <КрассиусКурио> А то зайду в дом где свечей много 19:42:33 <КрассиусКурио> И будет 2 фпс.. 19:42:39 :D 19:42:53 Можно и оставить. 19:43:03 Я более склонен на реализм.. 19:43:06 <КрассиусКурио> Оставлю дым от свечей посмотрю.. 19:43:16 <КрассиусКурио> Я тут мод установил альтернативный старт 19:43:25 Ооо.. Отличный) 19:43:33 <КрассиусКурио> Ну создал перса аргонианина ) и к статуи подошел.. 19:43:48 Дальше выбор) 19:43:55 <КрассиусКурио> Там из выбора старта было Вы агронианен работаете в порту Вильдхельма вроде.. 19:44:00 <КрассиусКурио> хD лул 19:44:18 Ну, они и в Африке в портах работают.. 19:44:42 <КрассиусКурио> Нуб агронианен работая в порту, ворую я рулеты, колени берегу 19:44:51 <КрассиусКурио> :D 19:44:52 :D 19:45:28 <КрассиусКурио> На ферме старт еще пробовал 19:45:57 <КрассиусКурио> Там можно грядки делать с овощами, ну я картохи насажал ) 19:46:11 :D 19:47:25 <КрассиусКурио> Бро, как запускать ЕНБ этот я вроде все настроил... 19:47:51 Я с ним не стал париться.. Это неимоверные мучения (для меня).. 19:48:07 Получилось один разок.. Ночью - как в ухе негра.. 19:48:57 <КрассиусКурио> Сейчас будет запуск.. Всем пристегнуться *о* 19:49:36 * КрассиусКурио дыхнул парами скуумы на компьютер и запустил скайрим 19:49:59 Довакин, Довакин, наль ок зин лос варин, 19:49:59 19:49:59 Уа деин вокуль мафаерак аст валь! 19:49:59 19:49:59 Арк фин норок паль гран фод нуст хон зиндро зан, 19:49:59 19:49:59 Довакин, фа хин коган му драль! 19:49:59 19:49:59 Хузра ну, куль до од, уа ан бок лингра вод, Арк фин тей, 19:49:59 19:49:59 Бозик фун, до фин геин! 19:50:08 Ну, тип менюшка..) 19:50:12 <КрассиусКурио> :D 19:50:27 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 19:50:36 <КрассиусКурио> Погоди, погоди, на часы посотри! Ведь опять голову потеряла Москва! 19:50:52 :wtf: 19:50:55 :D 19:50:59 :facepalm: 19:52:56 <КрассиусКурио> Запустил, особых перемен в игре не замечаю.. :с 19:53:05 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 19:53:38 чкоко людей то! 19:55:14 Подобная ситуация была. 19:58:32 <КрассиусКурио> http://rghost.ru/67hJKMb7S/image.png 19:59:35 <КрассиусКурио> ЕНБ не енб, графон какой был такой и остался 20:02:00 <КрассиусКурио> http://rghost.ru/6Nw5rWQ9D/image.png что то местные сбежались, как я в город зашел... оО 20:02:10 <КрассиусКурио> Наверное тоже енб посмотреть хотели 20:02:25 ::D 20:02:40 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 20:02:46 :D 20:04:02 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:08:39 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:11:04 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 20:11:06 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 20:12:50 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 20:12:53 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 20:26:50 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:25 кр4 20:27:27 Тойота. 20:27:31 Подскажи сорт конопли. 20:27:40 А то я никак не могу понять, что же ты такое куришь. 20:27:40 -!- Lelu02 has left Special:Chat 20:28:11 http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:380830#6 20:28:38 Я уже пять минут пытаюсь соединить эти предложения в нормальный текст. 20:34:02 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:37:36 -!- TarrakoT has left Special:Chat 20:37:39 -!- TheLibeRty has left Special:Chat 20:39:03 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 20:45:53 ась? 20:46:09 чего я не так сказала то? 20:48:37 -!- TarrakoT has joined Special:Chat 21:21:06 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 2015 09 04